White Houses
by wally-westicle
Summary: He was so much prettier than the Icelandic, and the only thing the Dane wanted. But that didn't mean Iceland couldn't be more clever than his brother, right? That didn't mean he couldn't have a relationship with Denmark. They all lived together, and Iceland knew more about all of them than he could have possibly wished for.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters used nor do I own the song White Houses. Both belong to their respectable owners.**

_Alright guys, I just wanted to say that this was one of my favourite fics to write, and I really hope you enjoy._

Characters

Tino - Finland

Berwald - Sweden

Mikkel - Denmark

Niklas - Norway

Dagfinnur - Iceland

* * *

He entered the house quietly and hoped he hadn't disturbed any of the sleeping members. There the four of them were, fast asleep on hardwood floor just as he had left them. Just as quietly as he came in, he shut the door and moved to the kitchen to put the groceries away. Why had they let Denmark talk them into staying up so late into the morning? At least the night had been fun. Five friends enjoying each other's company and having a few beers.

Iceland remembered fondly how Tino got them all to play spin the bottle. What a ridiculous game. Yet, they had the best time of their lives. All of them had kissed one another at least once by the end of the game, and their laughter never ceased.

At one point in the night, Tino had gotten Berwald to dance with him. Iceland remembered the way Niklas held back his laughter at the Swede while he danced. Still, he danced and danced with Tino without a care, and it was incredible.

"_Nej, nej, nej. __**Elephant nipples**__," the Dane choked out through a laugh. Dagfinnur nearly had some of his beer come out his nose. How long ago had Mikkel said that? Why was that even an inside joke anymore? Dag didn't care. It was hilarious, and he couldn't help but laugh at the stupid wisecrack while Niklas hit Mikkel upside the head. _

Dagfinnur found the small smile on his face slowly dissipate while he put away some paper towels below the sink. Even after Niklas had hit him, Mikkel still gave him this look of undeniable love and affection.

The Icelander tried to shake the feeling, but found it much too difficult. Why didn't Mikkel look at him that way? The more he sought reasons, the worst he felt. Niklas was incredibly pulchritudinous and always sure of himself. Dagfinnur wasn't. Perhaps he was more cunning than his Norwegian brother. Even that sounded unlikely.

"Island? Are you alright?" The sound of his brother's voice alerted him, and he turned to face Niklas.

"Já. I was just thinking…about the summer. It ends soon." Niklas nodded and moved to help Dagfinnur with the rest of the comestibles.

* * *

Iceland had been spending an immaculate amount of time with Denmark, and the term 'lovers' had been drafted to them many a-time.

"Dag," the Dane began, glancing over at the Icelandic nation in his car, "What's the difference between being hungry and being horny?"

"I don't know, Mikkel, what?"

"Where you put the cucumber!" Dagfinnur rolled his eyes. Another stupid joke that he found too hard to not to laugh at. Mikkel grinned and used his free hand to squeeze Iceland's thigh playfully. They had finally made it back home, and Iceland could feel the excitement rising in his bones. Before he knew it, they were inside, and Mikkel had his lips latched on to his neck. Boy, things were moving quickly.

* * *

It was untenable how Mikkel was able to support Dagfinnur in a backwards walk to the bedroom all the while peppering his skin with butterfly kisses. Iceland wasn't even sure how long it took them, but his back shortly fell upon a soft mattress and Mikkel had began to straddle him.

"Danmörk…Isn't this kind of fast?" Dag asked, watching with interest as the Dane removed his red shirt and tossed it away by the edge of the bed. Mikkel just gave him a bit of a smile and ran his fingers through the Icelandic's silver hair.

"Nej, nej. Just relax, kære. You trust me, don't you?" Though something told him he shouldn't, Dagfinnur did trust him, and he nodded his head. The feeling rushing through his veins felt too good to be real, and he secretly hoped that it would never leave him. Was it love? Most likely not, but that didn't mean Iceland couldn't pretend for the moment.

Things moved in a whirlwind around them, and before Iceland could object, both of their clothing had disappeared and his milky white skin was littered with lovebites. Mikkel leaned down and kissed him again. His lips, soft and slightly chapped, moved slowly against the Icelander's. It was a distraction, though Dag didn't know it, and the moment Mikkel pushed right into him, Iceland's violet eyes widened and he gasped out in pain.

* * *

It had hurt a little, but the pleasure had eventually taken over, and Dagfinnur didn't find himself caring much about the pain. When it was over, however, the Icelander felt foolish. Why had he done this? What was the point? When Denmark had finished, he didn't stay very long. No, there wasn't any cuddling or romantic words uttered. The Dane simply pressed a kiss to Dag's forehead and went into the kitchen for a beer.

This had been a mistake.

It wasn't the only time Iceland had been wrong about something, but it was the only time he had been so incredibly wrong on something so big. Sex wasn't something to be toyed with, and Dag had just allowed his frustration and jealousy get the better of him.

It had been obvious, anyhow, that Denmark hadn't been just with Iceland. No, he had been seeing a certain Norwegian the whole time. That was who Mikkel truly wanted to be with, and Dagfinnur had been a stooge to omit that from his perception.

* * *

He cleared his throat to catch the attention of the rest of the room. Tino had been the first to notice the suitcase behind him.

"Iceland…are you leaving?" The concern in the Fin's voice made Dag feel a bit more appreciated, and he nodded his head.

"Já, I'm leaving. It's time I go and spend time in my country alone." Niklas was to his feet in an instant, grabbing on to the Icelander's shoulders and pulling him into a hug. Dagfinnur surprised himself by hugging back. He wasn't jealous of his brother anymore. He was only sad to be leaving and hurt that Denmark had led him on.

But that was in the past now, and Iceland was ready to move on. He doubted he'd ever come back to this pristine white house. If he wanted to visit his fellow Nordics, he'd go to one of their homes instead. This place held too many memories he didn't want to remember.

"You'll be ok'y?" Berwald asked, getting to his feet to follow the chain of affection. Dagfinnur nodded and awkwardly returned the embrace given to him.

When all the pleasantries had been exchanged, Iceland left. The sun had began to set, and Dag figured it was better to leave before the dark overtook the day. While he sat on the plane, he thought about the first night they had all spent in the house and smiled. Everything that happened there, every secret told, every act of love ever made would forever remain in his heart, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Yes. **YES****.** I have once again written a fanfic for Hetalia. I just want you all to know how long I have been desiring to write this fic. And I finally did it.

Translations

Danish

nej - no

kære - dear

Norwegian

Island - Iceland

Icelandic

já - yes

Danmörk - Denmark


End file.
